<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>反射弧 by fufufuuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081326">反射弧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu'>fufufuuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现实向AU<br/>*没有具体的时间节点<br/>平行宇宙的某个片段<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>反射弧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>工作全部结束以后回到乐屋，剛看见光一穿着运动服两手空空地坐在沙发上。<br/>“已经弄好了？你还不走吗，等经纪人送你？”</p><p>光一抬头看着剛，开口。<br/>“可以接吻吗。”</p><p>剛从进门开始就动作不停地脱着身上装饰繁琐的演出服，听到这句话时裤子正褪到一半卡在了膝盖边。<br/>动作和思考同时停滞了一瞬，剛干喘了三秒长气大脑才恢复运转。闭紧了嘴巴把裤子脱到底，慢条斯理地换好了全身的衣服。</p><p>“你刚才说什么？”<br/>剛走到乐屋离光一最远的另一端，侧着身用半边后背面对他。</p><p>“不行？”<br/>一直一言不发看着剛动作的光一站起了身，朝剛站着的角落走过去。</p><p>“你先别过来。”<br/>剛不得不转过身，面对着光一摆了摆手。</p><p>“果然不行？”<br/>光一没有听话，走到了离剛一步不到的距离才停下，站定。</p><p>“什么行不行的，你自己觉得你说的这像话吗？”<br/>剛反而觉得有些好笑，不知道光一突然来的这是哪一出。干脆双手抱在胸前，好整以暇地注视着他。</p><p>“觉得恶心吗？”<br/>一直面无表情的光一神态终于严肃起来，眉头好看地蹙起，语气颇为困惑。</p><p>“换谁都会这样觉得吧。”<br/>剛撇撇嘴，想想又补充了一句。<br/>“同性的相方，突然就说要接吻什么的。”</p><p>“不管是不是同性，就我跟你。觉得恶心吗？”<br/>光一毫不妥协，像是一点也不在意剛这个回答。</p><p>剛顿觉气结，不知该怎么回答，更不知该不该回答。胳膊垂在身侧，有些自嘲地叹了口气。</p><p>“那就试一下好了。”<br/>说完，等也不等光一作反应，向前跨了一步，看准光一嘴角的方向，闭上眼靠了过去。</p><p>结果等两个人干巴巴的四片嘴唇真的靠在一起了，谁也不敢继续进行下一步的动作。</p><p>“咳……”<br/>先动了的还是剛。<br/>他收回脚，退后一步，不尴不尬地清了一声嗓子。<br/>然后迅速转身拿起背包飞一般地离开了乐屋。</p><p>明明是主动开口的那个，最后却完全变成了被动状态。<br/>直到剛离开后很久，光一都还呆呆地愣在原地，抬手抚摸着自己被亲吻过的嘴唇，像在苦苦思索着什么。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p>“接吻的话，就是极限了吗。”<br/>没过几天，同样的乐屋，同样的工作结束后，两人独处的时间。</p><p>“你到底在想什么？”<br/>前几天的那个吻一直没有后续，剛一点也不想承认，听到光一的这句问话后他竟然松了一口气。</p><p>“我不知道。”<br/>光一的语气很坦然。背对着剛面朝化妆镜坐着，看不见脸上的表情。</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>“剛最近有在做h的事吗。”</p><p>“…什么啊？”</p><p>“我没有。”<br/>光一转过身来，看向了剛。<br/>“不知道为什么，到了现在这个年纪，觉得h不再是生活中必需的部分了。”</p><p>“那你性-冷淡跟我有什么关系？”<br/>剛有些被惹恼了。<br/>为什么要来招惹我？</p><p>“我在想我们两个人，在想我和你到底是什么关系。”<br/>其实这个问题隔几年就会跑出来扰乱光一的思绪。最近和剛双人的工作增多了，“关系”这个关键词在他的脑海中出现的频率越发高了起来。</p><p>“所以呢，为什么要来招惹我？”<br/>剛着实有些恼火了，对于光一纠结着一个在他看来没什么意义的问题这件事。<br/>“你怎么想‘我跟你’，跟我有什么关系？”</p><p>“…对不起。”<br/>察觉到了剛的怒气，光一愣住了。下意识先道了歉。<br/>却又立马回过神来，剛这句带着刺的反驳，并不是他的真心话。<br/>不知道因为什么原因，这家伙正条件反射一般，不择手段地想把他自己从这个话题中摘出去。</p><p>不觉得和这个家伙算是朋友，兴趣爱好生活习惯根本完全不同。除开工作场合，私下会在一起的时间也一年比一年少了。<br/>也绝对不只是普通的同事。因为早就有了“要和这个人一起，继续做下去”这样自主意识很强的念头。和那种单纯接受上级安排的，日复一日做着差不多的工作的那些人们相比，显然是不一样的。<br/>那么，相方吗？或是搭档？用这种模糊不清的定义来概括他们两个的话，又感觉不是很情愿。<br/>那么，剩下为数不多的答案里，还会出现什么选项？</p><p>“和我h，剛觉得可以吗？”<br/>光一问出了口。<br/>困扰他很久的这个问题，其实他心里早就有了一个呼之欲出的答案。<br/>除开他们没有在h这一点，其实“恋人”这个回答，是最接近正确答案的。</p><p>“你疯了吗？”<br/>剛直接从椅子上站了起来，是一副下一秒就会从这间屋子里拔腿就跑的姿势。</p><p>“不是。我是说…”<br/>光一赶紧跟着站了起来，伸手去按住剛的肩膀，想要安抚他的情绪。<br/>原本以为会被躲开，但当手掌顺利地落到实处后，刚刚还高声叫嚷着“你疯了吗”的剛，竟奇迹般地冷静了下来。</p><p>“我是说，除开没有在h，剛和我其实很像一对恋人。”<br/>光一用尽可能平静的语气说出了这句结论。<br/>听上去有点骇人听闻，却已经是他最真心的想法。</p><p>剛听了并没有回应。只是皱起了眉，抬了抬下巴示意他继续往下说。</p><p>“唔？没有了。”<br/>光一想说的只有这些。<br/>本来就不是话多的人。和剛说到这里，他感觉已经够了。</p><p>“根本不可能，和光一是恋人什么的。”<br/>剛被轻轻摩挲着肩膀，感觉到光一的手掌正向他的身体源源不断地传递着热度。<br/>并不是多滚烫的温度，但是持久，稳定。像是只要他想，对方就会一直像这样站在他身边。</p><p>“诶？为什么？“<br/>光一又不懂了。</p><p>“什么为什么，光一呢，想和我交往吗？我们这样就能算是在交往吗？”<br/>剛缩了缩肩膀，是到现在为止唯一冷静的一句反问。</p><p>“我可以。为什么不算？“<br/>为什么不可以？而且这是我想了很久很久才得出来的结论，哪里不对了？<br/>光一在心里默念，捏住剛肩膀的手加重了一点力度。</p><p>“你纠结了多久，和你得出的结论正不正确，这两者之间一点必然的联系也没有。”<br/>剛冷静下来之后觉得自己更冷静了，冷静的最高级。<br/>自己面前的这家伙，脑子里在想着什么，根本看一眼就全部知道了。</p><p>“啊？“<br/>光一眉头越皱越紧。</p><p>剛的脑子里不知道为什么出现了光一双手抓住自己的肩膀，一边质问他一边使劲地前后摇晃，这样荒谬又滑稽的场景，不禁失笑起来。<br/>“那我换个说法。我和你接吻，和你h，那我们就会成为名副其实的恋人吗。”<br/>说着说着，竟然察觉到一丝微妙的心虚。<br/>这家伙…根本就不应该开这个头。<br/>接吻，h…什么的，按理来说根本就不应该和他们两个人产生关联的这些词。就这样稀松平常地说出口，实在是太狡猾了。</p><p>“诶，不行吗？”<br/>其实方才光一心中涌起了一阵强烈的“被拒绝了”的感觉，但听到剛这样质问他时，取而代之，有一阵无从知晓的兴奋感从胸口涌起。<br/>以前从来没有设想过的这些事情，如果真的和面前这个人做…<br/>完全不会觉得不行。</p><p>“什么啊？哪里就行了？”<br/>这次轮到剛的眉头紧紧皱起了。</p><p>“哪里都行。”<br/>说完这句，光一片刻都不再犹豫，找到剛的目光，盯着他的眼睛，狠狠地亲了下去。</p><p>和上次一样，自己的嘴唇干巴巴的。剛的却跟之前不同了，潮湿又柔软。让他一瞬间想起了某些动物的巢穴。</p><p>他刚刚说话的时候是不是咬了嘴唇。<br/>光一一边这样想着一边闭上了眼睛，然后一鼓作气，伸出了舌头。</p><p>想象中的激烈反抗还是没有出现。剛像是弃了权，又像是投了降。在光一伸了舌头之后，竟然也张开了嘴。<br/>光一顺利地侵入了剛的口腔。</p><p>和之前的那个吻性质完全不同了。<br/>光一捉住了剛的舌头，细致地与他纠缠。尝到了剛嘴里的甜味之后，胸口的兴奋感一波又一波地高潮迭起，逼得他头皮都快发麻。<br/>猜对了。<br/>剛这个心口不一的家伙，总是对他说着严格的话，十年如一日地挑他话里的刺。但像这样被自己侵占着领地时，从来不曾真正拒绝。</p><p>上一次自己说要接吻的时候，为什么没能主动呢？<br/>早点这样多好。<br/>光一说不上是感慨还是走神，吮吸的力度放松了下来，含住了剛微翘的上唇。</p><p>“今天没有胡子。”<br/>光一紧贴着剛的嘴唇，含糊不清地开口。</p><p>“…好多口水。”<br/>剛终于能够喘气，向后退了些，拉开了两个人之间的距离，想要抬手擦掉嘴角的口水。</p><p>“以前好像也是这样的。”<br/>光一阻止了剛的动作，用拇指帮他抹了抹嘴角。</p><p>许多年前，泳池边的那些充满着消毒水气味的吻，光一其实早就记不清了。一被喊cut就迅速抬手用手背擦口水的剛的有点嫌弃的表情，却偶尔会在梦里出现。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p>“所以，刚刚为什么拒绝我？”</p><p>“我只是在否定你。”</p><p>“为什么？“</p><p>因为没办法拒绝你啊。<br/>这一点，到底又要花多久才能想通呢。</p><p> </p><p>end.<br/>阅读感谢</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>